


Project: THEOS

by Itskateak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskateak/pseuds/Itskateak
Summary: WELCOME TO FYRNE'S NETWORKWhere would you like to go?-Active Agents-News-Projects-Marked Agents>ProjectsWhich project would you like to view?- Arachne- Apollon- Bacchus- Charon- Demeter- Iris- Kronos- Nemesis- Persephone- Rhea- Saturn- Theos- Uranus- Zeus- Zephyrus> Theos





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to: Project T H E O S

This project is restricted. You must log in to access it. Clearance is required.   
  


> Log In

> Return to Project Selection

/log.in_input.access:true

> Username: n-121-y413-x002

> Password: ******  
  


/clearance.confirming_input:true 

A C C E S S D E N I E D

Error: 403.120- SERVER DOWN

————————

Project T H E O S

This project is restricted. You must log in to access it. Clearance is required.   
  


> Log In

> Return to Project Selection

/log.in_input.access:true

> Username: n-121-y413-x002

> Password: ******  
  


/clearance.confirming_input:true   
  


A C C E S S D E N I E D

ERROR: 094.123 INCORRECT PASSWORD

————————

Project T H E O S

This project is restricted. You must log in to access it. Clearance is required.   
  


> Log In

> Return to Project Selection

/log.in_input.access:true

> Username: n-121-y413-x002

> Password: ******  
  


/clearance.confirming_input:true 

A C C E S S G R A N T E D

Welcome to Project: T H E O S

What would you like to do?

> Mission History

> Current Mission Briefing

> Handlers

> Agents

> Abort Project

/select.option_agents-confirm:true

——————

Agents in the field.  
  


> NYX

> ARES

> APOLLO

> ARTEMIS

> ATHENA

> EROS

/select.option_NYX-confirm:true

LOADING...

LOADING.....

FILE LOADED


	2. NYX

**N121-Y413-X002 (Nyx)**

Arrival: 1992

Graduation: 2002

Compound: Olympos (London)

Class: Master 

\- WARNING: Agent is dangerous. Do not provoke. Do not engage alone.

Handler: Fyrne, Balor

Gender: Female

Height: 5’8” 

Weight: Averages 110 lbs. 

\- WARNING: Agent will drop underweight if not monitored during long missions.   
  
Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Color: White

Name: [REDACTED]

Region of Birth: [REDACTED]  
  


Skills

\- Free-running: Agent performed top of her unit and has learned to map out routes above ground. 

\- Mixed Martial Arts: Agent is especially good at hand-to-hand confrontation whether with a held weapon or not 

\- Long-Range Weapons: Agent, if needed, could be used as a sniper. She has the skill to do it but has been instructed not to use it unless necessary.

\- Leadership: Agent naturally takes the role of leader, and others will follow her easily. 

\- Stamina: Agent can run significant distances without growing tired. She can climb, fight, and sprint

\- Language: Agent is fluent in most major languages. She excelled in Spanish, French, and Russian.

\- Stealth: Agent is agile and quiet. Placed top of her unit. 

Weaknesses

\- Headstrong: Agent is very stubborn and set in her ways. Not recommended to try to change her views once she has settled.

\- Emotional: Agent should not be placed in a team for very long. She will start to bond with them, and it will cloud her judgment. Her final placement must be with a team that she connects with, but doesn’t become overly attached to.

\- Technology: Due to no fault of ours, she doesn’t have a keen sense of tech. Communication devices and other such things are no issue but do not ask her to hack a system. 

\- Physical: Basic biology. Women are weaker than men, but she compensates easily.

\- Reckless: Agent has a tendency to run headfirst into things without assessing the situation first.

\- WARNING: Agent has shown signs of Rebellious behavior throughout training and missions. With correction, it will be fixed. 

\- WARNING: Agent is a master of deception. Be advised when communicating with her. Handlers should only be in contact when absolutely necessary.   
  


Timeline

August 1997: First discovered in [REDACTED] Orphanage.

December 1997: Orphanage fire. [REDACTED] collected the child. 

January 1998: Child arrived at Olympos

\- Jan. 12: Memory alter begin.

\- Jan. 18: Name forgotten, parents forgotten.

\- Jan. 23: Life before orphanage forgotten.

\- Jan. 31: Memory alter complete.

February 1998: Training begins.

\- Feb. 2: Leadership skill discovered. 

\- Feb. 9: Aptitude for puzzle-solving discovered.

\- Feb. 18: Martial arts course begins.

\- Feb. 20: Free-running course begins.

\- Feb. 22: Interrogation survival tactic begins.

March 1998: Training Continues

\- Mar. 5: Stamina training begins.

\- Mar. 6: Stubbornness trait discovered.

\- Mar. 7: Spanish course begins.

\- Mar. 16: Martial Arts Test (Passed)

\- Mar. 19: Free-running Test (Passed)

\- Mar. 21: Stamina Calculation (increasing)

April 1998: Agent Goal 

\- April 4: Graduated Interrogation Tactic.

\- April 9: Begin Advanced Interrogation.

\- [DATE REDACTED]: Child turns [REDACTED]

\- April 14: Formal Initiation (See Child B-16 for more details)

\- April 15: Goal Assignment.

\- April 16: Project THEOS is born.

May 1998: Training Continues

\- May 28: Disciplinary action taken against the child. Failed to make bed. Four lashings and no lunch. 

June 1998: Language Intensive

\- June 18: Spanish Graduation.

\- June 19: Russian Begins.

\- June 20: French Begins.

\- June 30: German Begins.

July 1998: Martial Arts Intensive

\- July 3: Disciplinary action taken. Failed to report on time. Eight lashings and no lunch or dinner.

\- July 6: Martial Arts Gate Test (Passed)

\- July 19: Project THEOS gains second member.

August 1998: Free-Running Intensive

\- Aug. 19: Disciplinary action taken. Started a fight in the cafeteria. Claims protection of younger agent. Twelve public lashings and no food for two days. 

\- Aug. 29: Russian and French Graduation.

\- Aug. 30: Japanese Begins.

September 1998: Agent continues to grow skills and begins to place at the top of her unit.

\- Sep. 12: Third member of THEOS is discovered.

\- Sep. 13: German Graduation.

1999:

\- Child turned [REDACTED]

\- 5 Accounts of Discipline 

\- Three languages learned

\- 4th member of THEOS discovered

\- Handler assigned: Balor

2000:

\- Child turned [REDACTED]

\- 6 Accounts of Discipline

\- 4 Languages Learned

\- First Mission Assigned (Completed)

\- Graduated Martial Arts

\- Began Mixed Martial Arts and Weapons Training

2001:

-Child turned [REDACTED]

\- Graduated Free-Running

\- Graduated Mixed Martial Arts

\- Graduated Weapons Training

\- Sniper skill discovered

\- Final two members of THEOS discovered

\- 2 Accounts of Discipline 

\- 8 Languages Learned

\- Nine missions completed

\- Final Training Courses Begin

2002:

\- Agent turned [REDACTED]

\- Graduated to Master Assassin

\- Assigned to Project THEOS (View Project History for details)

\- Team Training Begins (View Project for more information)

\- Handler Assigned: Fyrne

\- Number Assigned: 121-413-002

2003-2009:

\- Team Training

\- 403 Missions Completed (Solo)

\- 7 Accounts of Discipline 

2010: Name Assigned to Number 

\- N121-Y413-X002 (NYX)

2011: Project THEOS officially begins

2012: Project THEOS Mission Zeus

\- Nyx travels to France

2013: Project THEOS Mission Hera

\- Nyx travels to Italy

2014: Project THEOS Mission Aphrodite

\- Nyx travels to Japan

2015: Compound Advancement

\- Nyx opens compounds in Africa, Russia, Germany, Canada, United States, and China.

2016: High Profile

\- 49 Missions completed of High Profile natures 

2017: Project THEOS Mission Demeter

\- Nyx travels to Africa 

2018: Project THEOS Mission Orpheus

\- Nyx travels to Russia

2019: Project THEOS Mission Orion

\- Nyx travels to the United States

\- Contact lost in March.

What would you like to do?

> Return to Project THEOS

> Next Agent

/select.option_return-confirm:tr17&$&^4

ERROR: SYSTEM LOCKDOWN  
  


/system.locked_confirm:false

  
ERROR: UNCONFIRMED SIGNAL BREACH

/system.locked_confirm:false

SYSTEM NOTICE: FALSE ALARM

/select.option_accept.transmition-confirm:true


End file.
